The present invention relates to the field of strategy development and resource management. More specifically, the present invention describes a method and a system for developing a strategy for achieving a goal.
A goal is an objective of a piece of work that is required to be completed with optimum utilization of resources. These resources may include time, money and the efforts of the team members involved in achieving the goal. Further, various factors such as goal management, goal importance, teamwork, individual skills and motivation, and knowledge transfer are involved in achieving the goal. These factors need to be critically handled to manage the resources efficiently. The optimum values of these factors determine the strategy for achieving the goal.
Various methods are currently used to develop a strategy for achieving the goal. One such method is breaking the goal into multiple sub-goals. These sub-goals may be broken down into further sub-goals, resulting in the addition of another level of break-up to the goal. The sub-goals are represented in different levels in a tree structure. The team members distribute resources such as time and money between the sub-goals. However, as the number of sub-goals increase, the complexity of the process, including the time involved in manually managing the goal and its sub-goals, also increases. Further, with the increase in complexity, it becomes difficult to identify the optimum values of the factors associated with optimum utilization of the resources. Moreover, it may become inefficient to communicate the information relevant to the goal and sub-goals among the team members.
In light of the above discussion, there is a need for a method and a system that provides a visual representation of the hierarchy of the goal and the sub-goals. The method should provide a visual representation to track the progress of the goal and sub-goals. Further, the method should provide a holistic approach to achieve the goal.